My Valentine Chocolate
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: "Maukah kau menerima cokelat pemberianku?" Ini hanya sebuah fanfic sederhana yang muncul di pikiran author dalam rangka merayakan AkaKuro Day yang jatuh pada hari ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. AkaKuro. Don't like, don't read. Warning: (maybe) OOC


"_Maukah kamu menerima cokelat pemberianku ini, Akashi-kun?"_

**My Valentine Chocolate**

**Kuroko no Basket ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Sebuah hari dimana para pasangan pada umumnya merasa sangat bahagia. Hari dimana makanan yang memiliki rasa yang manis dan aroma yang khas itu laku terjual dimana-mana. Hari disaat banyak sekali toko yang dihiasi dengan warna pink dan merah dengan dekorasi berbentuk hati yang dibuat sedemikian rupa. Itulah hari Valentine. Hari yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Begitu pula dengan salah satu pasangan yang kini menjalani pacaran jarak jauh. Satu di Tokyo dan yang lainnya di Kyoto. Memang jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup jauh, namun hal itu tidak akan memudarkan cinta antara mereka berdua. Ketika hari libur datang, mereka akan menghabiskan liburan bersama-sama. Selain itu, mereka berdua sangat sering mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari yang special, maka Kuroko Tetsuya rela pergi ke Kyoto hanya untuk memberikan sebuah cokelat yang sudah dibuatnya kemarin untuk sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuuro. Pada awalnya, ia cukup ragu karena mengingat kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Namun tetap saja karena ini hari yang special baginya, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuat cokelat itu.

"Pelatih, maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlatih untuk hari ini. Aku ada keperluan penting." Ucap Kuroko yang ingin meminta ijin pada sang pelatih, Riko Aida.

Tidak cuma Riko yang cukup kaget mengingat Kuroko paling jarang absen latihan, namun beberapa rekannya di Seirin juga.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil memandang kearah Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang." Ucap Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Menemui siapa?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Maaf, kapten. Itu rahasia." Ucap Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Hm... baiklah Kuroko-kun. Kamu boleh pergi, tapi ingat. Jangan sampai kamu ijin latihan terus ya." Ucap Riko.

"Baiklah, pelatih. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah mengucapkan salam, Kuroko pun bergegas meninggalkan gym dan melangkah menuju ke stasiun kereta. Suasana di stasiun cukup ramai dan itu membuat Kuroko menggunakan misdirectionnya untuk bisa melalui kerumuman orang-orang disana. Sungguh beruntung. Kuroko pun mengambil kursi dekat jendela. Mata aquamarinenya memandang keluar jendela. Dilihatnya pemandangan alam sekitar yang sungguh indah bagaikan lukisan.

"Ku harap Akashi-kun suka cokelat ini..." ucap Kuroko dalam hatinya sambil memeluk erat tas yang dibawanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia teringat akan hari valentine dimana mereka masih SMP waktu itu. Kenangan yang manis baginya.

Flashback [when still at Teikou]

"Midorima-kun, menurutmu cokelat seperti apa yang akan disukai oleh seseorang yang special bagi kita?"

Saat itu Kuroko tiba-tiba menghampiri Midorima yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku. Ia ingin meminta saran tentang cokelat yang akan diberikannya pada Akashi. Mengapa Midorima? Karena menurut Kuroko, kalau meminta saran tentang cokelat pada yang lainnya, maka jawabannya akan seperti ini:

Kise: "Ehh? Kurokocchi ingin memberikannya pada siapa-ssu? Kurokocchi punya orang yang disukai? Siapa? Siapa? Kenapa tidak untukku saja nanti cokelatnya-ssu?" [semakin memperpanjang masalah]

Aomine: "Cokelat? Selama cokelat yang kau berikan itu enak, orang yang menerimanya pasti suka kan..?" [jawaban yang tidak membantu]

Murasakibara: "Kuro-chin. Apa kau juga akan memberikan cokelat itu padaku?" [malah meminta cokelatnya]

Akashi: [sangat tidak mungkin karena dia orang yang menjadi penerima cokelat]

Momoi: "Tetsu-kun...kamu tidak memberikannya untukku? Hiks.. hiks.. Kamu ingin memberikannya untuk siapa..? hiks.. hiks..." [menghancurkan perasaan orang lain]

Begitulah kemungkinan jawaban yang akan diterima Kuroko ketika menanyakan tentang hal tersebut. Jadi itulah kenapa Kuroko memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Midorima.

"Memangnya cokelat itu untuk siapa nantinya nodayo?" tanya Midorima Shintarou, shooter dari kiseki no sedai yang kini sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko.

"Itu rahasia Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Hah... kalau menurutku, cokelat buatan sendiri yang paling tepat karena katamu cokelat itu untuk orang yang special kan? Tapi berhubung harinya sudah dekat, lebih baik kau membelinya saja di supermarket nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Souka... arigato, Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu bukan berarti aku ingin membantumu, Kuroko." Ucap Midorima dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Tsundere selalu... pikir Kuroko. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke supermarket terdekat setelah pulang sekolah. Dia benar-benar mengikuti perkataan Midorima. Di supermarket, terdapat banyal sekali cokelat yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Cokelat-cokelat itu dibalut dengan kertas kado yang didominasi oleh warna pink ataupun merah. Berbagai pita dan hiasan menarik berada diatas kertas kado yang membungkus cokelat itu. Kuroko berjalan menyusuri stand cokelat yang dibungkus sangat menarik itu. Mata aquamarinenya mendapati banyak gerombolan gadis remaja yang sepertinya ingin memberikan cokelat untuk seseorang.

"Aku akan memberikan yang ini untuk Kise-kun."

"Kise-kun tidak akan suka yang itu. Dia lebih suka yang ini."

"Tidak. Yang ini lebih bagus."

Terlintas dipikiran Kuroko bahwa sepertinya tahun ini pun loker milik Kise akan dibanjiri cokelat yang pada akhirnya justru akan berakhir di mulut Murasakibara.

"Gadis-gadis yang malang..." batin Kuroko.

"Hm.. apa cokelat yang cocok untuk Akashi-kun ya..." pikir Kuroko sambil mulai berjalan lagi mencari cokelat yang pantas untuk diberikan pada sang kapten. Sebuah kotak cokelat yang berbentuk hati berwarna merah di lilit oleh pita berwarna emas menarik perhatian Kuroko. Ukuran kotak cokelat itu cukup besar, namun entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kalau kotak cokelat itu sangat cocok dengan image Akashi. Harganya memang cukup mahal bila dibandingkan dengan cokelat-cokelat yang akan diberikan pada anggota kiseki yang lain, namun bagi Kuroko itu bukan suatu masalah. Mengingat, sang kapten sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko memberikan cokelat untuk Akashi.

-skip-

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengajak Akashi ke halaman belakang sekolah setelah latihan selesai. Disana Akashi sudah menunggunya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kuroko pun berjalan menghampiri sosok itu. Kotak cokelat yang kemarin ia beli berada ditangan kanannya yang dia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Akashi-kun..." panggil Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.."

"Tidak masalah, Tetsuya. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Akashi sambil berdiri supaya ia bisa melihat Kuroko dengan lebih jelas karena Kuroko dari tadi dalam posisi berdiri.

"Akashi-kun..." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Maukah kamu menerima cokelat pemberianku ini, Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko lagi sambil mengarahkan cokelat yang tadi dipegangnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Sejenak hening menyelimuti mereka. Akashi masih belum memberikan tanggapan apapun. Kuroko pun memandang kearah Akashi dengan tatapan agak malu. Namun, kini Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Kuroko yang biasanya tenang pun kini terlihat kaget dan wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang sedikit kecewa. Tangan Akashi kini mengambil cokelat yang ada ditangan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku menghargai pemberianmu ini." Ucap Akashi sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kuroko.

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun..." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun mengabiskan waktu mereka berdua dibawah pohon yang ada ditaman belakang itu sambil memakan cokelat yang diberikan Kuroko tadi.

End of Flashback [back to normal time]

Perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu dua jam itu sudah berakhir. Kuroko mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan stasiun Kyoto. Suasana di Kyoto memang cukup berbeda dari Tokyo. Rasanya disini lebih tenang baginya. Tidak mau berlama-lama, Kuroko pun menuju ke sebuah halte bis terdekat untuk mengunjungi sekolah Rakuzan. Dan pada akhirnya Kuroko pun tiba di SMA Rakuzan yang cukup megah itu. Sekilas bangunan itu tidak terlihat seperti sekolah karena bangunannya sungguh megah dan besar. Berbeda dari apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroko. Karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko datang ke Rakuzan, maka ia sendiri bingung dimana kelas Akashi. Mau menanyakannya lewat e-mail, nanti kedatangannya tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi. Tapi melihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya siswa-siswi Rakuzan juga baru pulang sekolah dan itu artinya kini Akashi sedang berlatih basket. Itulah pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Kuroko. Saat melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari dimana lapangan basket, ia bertemu dengan salah satu pemain basket yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hei. Kamu temannya Sei-chan yang waktu di Winter Cup itu kan?" tanya orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Mibuchi reo.

"Ah.. iya. Benar sekali, Reo-senpai."

"Ada perlu apa kemari? Mau mencari Sei-chan ya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Mibuchi keruang latihan Rakuzan yang cukup luas. Bahkan mereka memiliki peralatan yang lengkap seperti di gym pada umumnya.

"Sei-chan! Ada tamu untukmu." Ucap Mibuchi sambil menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Siapa..?" tanya Akashi.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-kun.." sapa Kuroko dari balik tubuh Mibuchi.

Akashi yang baru saja selesai latihan di treadmill langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sang pemilik mata emperor itu cukup terkejut akan kehadiran Kuroko. Ia pun langsung mengusir Mibuchi dan kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kekashinya tercinta yang ada diruangan itu.

"Tetsuya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan datang menemuiku seperti ini." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu.. Akashi-kun."

Terlihat kalau Akashi tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa yang sangat sulit di jumpai dari bibir sang kapten Rakuzan kini. Hal ini hanya terjadi ketika Akashi bersama dengan Kuroko.

~choco*choco*choco~

"Akashi-kun... ini cokelat buatanku sendiri. Maukah kamu menerimanya..?" tanya Kuroko. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di ruang kelas Akashi. Kebetulan karena semua murid disana sudah pulang, tinggal mereka saja yang ada disana. Ya, hanya berdua saja. Para pemain Rakuzan yang tadi berlatih basket pun juga sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing atas perintah absolut sang emperor. Pada awalnya, 3 senior uncrowned king itu menolak untuk pulang karena yang pertama Mibuchi berhasil membuat Kotaro penasaran akan siapa teman Akashi yang katanya Mibuchi sangat manis itu. Yang kedua, Nebuya juga penasaran apa alasan yang membuat seorang murid dari Tokyo rela jauh-jauh datang ke Kyoto hanya untuk menemui seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Namun semua hal itu berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Akashi karena dia sudah memerintahkan mereka semua untuk pulang atau tidak porsi latihan mereka besok akan bertambah 5 kali lipat. Yah begitulah seorang Akashi, kapten Rakuzan dan juga mantan kapten kiseki no sedai yang sangat ditakuti para anggota lainnya, baik dulu sampai sekarang. Porsi latihan yang dia berikan memang 'sesuatu'. Cukup dengan 'kepemimpinan' seorang Akashi, kita kembali ke Akashi dan Kuroko yang memang masih berdua saja di ruang kelas Akashi.

"Cokelat buatanmu sendiri, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi meyakinkan sang phantom.

"Iya. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kuharap rasanya bisa memuaskan Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya namun jantungnya tidak tenang sama sekali.

Akashi pun melihat bungkus cokelat yang dipegang oleh Kuroko. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Akashi. Bungkusan cokelat itu memang tidak sebagus cokelat yang waktu itu Kuroko berikan padanya saat masih SMP. Hal itu wajar karena Kuroko sendirilah yang membungkusnya dan bukan membelinya di supermarket seperti yang biasa dilakukan sang phantom dulu. Kini, cokelat yang dibungkus menggunakan plastik transparan dan diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah itu, berpindah ke tangan Akashi. Ekspresi Kuroko yang pada awalnya datar pun kini terlihat sedikit merona dengan sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Sang phantom itu terlihat sangat bahagia meskipun pembawaannya tetap tenang. Apalagi ketika sang emperor menerima cokelat yang dibawanya dan kini memakannya.

"B-bagaimana rasanya, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan gugup.

Hening menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajah yang serius terlihat jelas di wajah Akashi. Kuroko dengan tenang menunggu jawaban Akashi yang baginya sangat penting. Meskipun di dalam hatinya dia tidak tenang sama sekali. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan hal itu hanya terjadi ketika ia bersama dengan sang pemuda scarlet. Tangan kanan Akashi kini menarik pinggang Kuroko hingga membuat yang bersangkutan masuk kedalam pelukan sang emperor. Akashi terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kuroko sama seperti waktu mereka SMP dulu. Namun, setelah bisikkan itu, Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Berbeda dengan reaksinya saat waktu di SMP. Selain itu, Kuroko juga sadar bahwa sekarang Akashi langsung menerima cokelat pemberiannya sebelum membisikkan sesuatu. Karena dulu saat SMP, sebelum menerima cokelat, Akashi selalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kuroko dan bisikan itu cukup membuat Kuroko kaget ataupun bisa dibilang agak kecewa. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Bibir mereka kini bertautan satu sama lain. Membuat suasana di kelas itu menjadi cukup romantis bagi mereka berdua. Terlihat bahwa kerinduan yang mendalam memenuhi ekspresi dari kedua insan yang sedang berciuman tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga, saat dulu waktu di SMP, mereka hampir selalu terlihat bersama. Baik saat latihan maupun saat belajar. Mereka yang kini dipisahkan oleh jarak masing-masing sekolah yang cukup jauh hanya bisa saling bertemu melalui pesan yang selalu mereka kirim setiap hari. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Melihat Kuroko yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo hanya untuk menemui dirinya, Akashi tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. 5 menit sudah mereka berciuman dan kini mereka saling melepasnya satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya, cokelat buatanmu ini tidak terlalu manis. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Akashi sambil memakan cokelat pemberian Kuroko tadi.

"Syukurlah kalau Akashi-kun menyukainya.." balas Kuroko.

"Tetsuya. Menginaplah di rumahku malam ini."

Sejenak otak Kuroko berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja didengar olehnya. Menginap. Ya. Dia tidak salah mendengar. Tapi, dia sempat berpikir kalau dia menginap dirumah Akashi, bagaimana dia akan kembali kesekolah nanti. Akashi yang melihat reaksi Kuroko yang terlihat sedang berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diberikan olehnya tadi pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan satu hal lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Tetsuya. Besok hari minggu dan malamnya aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Tokyo. Jadi, jangan mencemaskan tentang sekolahmu." Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang tegas dan meyakinkan.

Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun kini hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau besok adalah hari Minggu.

"Dasar hanya karena ada Akashi-kun di hadapanku... aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih." Ucapnya dalam hati.

*choco*choco*choco*

Tiba di rumah Akashi, sang pemilik emperor eye itu langsung menyuruh para pelayan dirumahnya untuk membawa baju ganti untuk Kuroko. Kemudian setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama dan kini mereka berakhir di kamar milik Akashi. Kamar itu sangat luas bagi Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.. malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita. Bersiaplah." Ucap Akashi yang kini menyeringai ke arah Kuroko yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko yang wajahnya kini memerah karena Akashi mulai menaiki tempat tidurnya.

"_Valentine day in this year is the best valentine... Because i can spend it with you, Tetsuya. I'm glad you're here beside me now...I love you, my Tetsuya_." Ucap Akashi sambil mencium kening Kuroko dan kemudian tersenyum pada Tetsuya-nya.

"_I feel so happy just like you, Akashi-kun. I love you too_, _Akashi-kun..._" balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

Malam itu pun, di kediaman seorang Akashi Seijuuro terdengar jelas desahan-desahan yang berasal dari kamar sang tuan muda di rumah yang megah itu. Sungguh malam yang cukup panas bagi kedua insan yang tengah menikmati hari Valentine ini.

*choco*end*choco*

A/N: Happy AkaKuro Day! Ini adalah fanfic yg lupa di publish oleh saya pas Valentine T.T Jadi saya baru sempat mempublishnya sekarang. Inspirasi fanfic ini tidak lain adalah cokelat pada hari Valentine dan juga menunjukkan rasa suka saya pada cokelat. Pada dasarnya saya memang menyukai makanan yang manis ini. Untuk persepsi cokelat yang dibuat sendiri itu memang lebih special karena pada saat orang membuat cokelat, seolah-olah mereka sedang menuangkan seluruh perasaannya pada cokelat tersebut, ini hanyalah sebuah persepsi simple milik saya. Hahaha. Dan cokelat yang tidak terlalu manis menurut saya sangat cocok dengan image Akashi yang sepertinya memang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan yang manis. Selain itu, bungkusan yang dibuat oleh Kuroko terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar doujin yang ada di google. Well, pada akhirnya maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan dalam fanfic ini. Dan di ujung catatan author yang tidak penting ini, berkenankah para reviewer sekalian untuk memberikan review? Saya sangat berterima kasih akan review yang kalian berikan.


End file.
